PTL 1 discloses a technique for extracting a long-distance region and a short-distance region from right and left acquired images based on a distance image, and calculating a parallax by performing geometric correction of the long-distance region so as to have a high resolution and performing geometric correction of the short-distance region so as to have a low resolution, thereby reducing a processing load without deteriorating a distance accuracy.